To Repair the Cracks
by majorslashsquad
Summary: Some time after it all ended, can Joe and Colby repair the damage they had done, or is it over for good? Not for profit. I do not own characters, so please do not sue. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Wrestlemania. The excitement. The Hall of Fame. The fans. The action. The matches. And the streak. These were the things everyone in the back was high on for about a month. And now that the event was there, it was reaching a fever pitch that made every one on the roster fly a little higher, hit a little harder, and let lose on the mic with more force. And the Shield had taken on their opponents with a tenacity that took themselves by surprise. The double-triple powerbomb was executed beautifully, and it looked like the unit was stronger than ever.

After the match and following interview, it was a different story. The group hit the showers and Jon started to pack his things quietly, hoping he didn't catch the attention of his stable mates. He closed his bag and almost made it to the door of their locker room when Colby noticed that he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "We have a monitor here."

"Claudio invited me to hang out with him for a while," Jon replied with a shrug. "Besides, I figured you two would want some alone time." He tried to sound as casual as possible, but he couldn't keep the bitterness out his voice completely. Even though it had been over four months since their relationship had imploded and Colby and Joe turned to each other, it was still a tender subject.

"Jon, please," Colby said softly. "I know shit is weird with us, but can you please stay with us just for the show? We still care about you. Right, Joe?" He looked over at his lover pleadingly.

"It's Wrestlemania, Jon, you could stick around for tonight," Joe said.

"Or, like, I could go hang out with Claudio and actually enjoy myself."

"How are you going to do that?" Colby asked bitterly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jon said smugly as he moved towards the door again.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Jon?" Joe asked sadly. "We all know that you aren't happy. We just put on a helluva good show out there. Can't we move on? Colby and I still care about you-"

"Skip it, alright?" Jon snapped, cutting him off. "You guys blew it a while ago. It can't just magically go back to where it was before. Phil is practically gone, you two are so sweet together, it's disgusting, and I need to have something to enjoy for myself." There was a knock at the door, and a smile crept back on Jon's face. "Don't wait up for me, gentlemen. I'm getting a ride from him."

He sauntered to the door and opened it to show Claudio standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of long-stemmed roses.

"You were perfect, my dear," He smiled sweetly, and took Jon's hand to kiss the younger man's knuckles. Jon laughed, blushing slightly at the attention he was receiving.

"You looked amazing out there yourself," Jon said. He turned to his team mates. "Didn't he look great out there, guys?"

"Yeah, that was a hell of a match," Joe said, not all that warmly. He didn't have a good feeling about what was going down between the two men. Claudio was the latest on string of lovers Jon seemed to have accumulated over the last few weeks. He seemed to stick around the longest, but Joe still didn't like where this was going.

"Shall we go somewhere a little more private?" Claudio asked Jon.

"That would be great," Jon said as he followed Claudio out of the room. He didn't bother to take a second glance at his team mates who were glaring at the larger man.

The door closed and Colby looked down at the floor, his hair hiding his face. Joe walked behind him and pulled the smaller man into a warm embrace. Only then, did he see the tears in the corner of Cobly's eyes.

"Oh, baby," he soothed gently. "I know it's not easy."

"I just want things to go back to where they were," Colby lamented. "We let shit go so far out of hand, and now it's like we never were friends."

"It's going to get better," Joe insisted. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of Colby's neck. "We need to give him time to heal." Colby sighed and pressed back into the larger male closing his eyes. He could never get enough of Joe's arms around him. After a moment, they sat down and watched the rest of the show.

"Let's just relax and watch the rest of the show. I don't think anything crazy is about to hap-OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

_"What. The. Fuck." Jon knew the look on his face was ridiculous. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Brock Lesner won. The Undertaker had lost. The Undertaker was 21-1. The streak was broken. It was dead. The streak of the Undertaker was no longer there. Brock Lesner defeated the streak. The streak was ended by Brock Lesner. No matter how many times or ways the thought hit Jon's mind, it just wasn't computing. He was practically in Claudio's lap at this point, and the other man had his hand partially up his thigh, where it was now paused in shock. _

_ "I can't believe that just happened," Claudio said so quietly that Jon barely heard. They saw the shocked expression on Paul Heyman's face ringside and the silence in the arena spoke more than any words could say. The world seemed to stand still and Jon slowly found himself seated on Claudio's lap completely and relaxed into the embrace. The feeling of arms wrapped around him barely kept him in the reality that the streak was gone. _

The Divas' match was decent, but uneventful. Colby would later wonder if anyone was actually paying attention to it after what had happened a few minutes prior. Somehow he doubted it. Even the main event seemed to be pretty lack luster for all the action that was going on. It seemed like no one really cared what was happening or that Daniel Bryan stood victorious.

When everything was said and done, he and Joe quietly packed their things and made it out of the arena with little incident. After getting back to the hotel, it wasn't long before they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Jon groaned pleasurably as Claudio kissed and sucked his neck, moving down to his chest, down to his stomach, and lower to his groin. He felt his briefs getting pulled down exposing his aching sex to the cool room. Claudio smirked before taking the hard cock in his mouth and working it slowly. _

_ "Fuck, baby, that's amazing." Jon purred sweetly as he lifted his hips ever so slightly. He moaned when a strong arm pinned him to the bed, not allowing for much movement. After a few moments of sucking, he felt the mouth move away from him and Claudio was gone from the bed to retrieve lube and a condom. He made his way back, quickly, wanting to get inside the smaller man._

_ "Roll over on your stomach," he growled. Jon eagerly complied and spread his legs for the other man. _

_ "Hurry, baby," he moaned wantonly. "I need this."_

_ "Don't worry, starling," Claudio cooed. "I want this just as badly. And I will make it glorious." He entered a finger inside, then two, quickly finding the sweet spot that made Jon scream into his pillow. After a few minutes of teasing, he couldn't wait any longer and rolled Jon on his back. He slipped the condom on and slathered lube on his length before entering Jon slowly. Jon threw his head back and cried silently he felt himself being filled with the other man. He was in heaven right then. _

_ "Oh, my god, please move," he begged. Claudio began to thrust his hips slowly at first, not taking long before going faster and harder. All of his thrusts seemed to hit Jon's spot dead on, and he cried out. _

_ "You feel incredible" he moaned as he continued to thrust. After a few minutes he rolled them over so Jon was on top, straddling his waist. Not missing a beat, Jon bounced on the hard length, stroking himself harshly along with the tempo of the sex. He was moaning continuously, now. _

_ "Oh, fuck, yes! MMMM...just like that!" He whimpered. "Oh...so close."_

_ "Come for me, angel." Claudio moaned. "You can do it, baby."_

_ "Oh, oh, oh..."Jon moaned. "I'm c-coming!" He shot his load in his hand, and a small amount leaked on his lover's stomach. Not long after, his contracting channel milked Claudio's cock for all it was worth while the Swiss man growled in satisfaction. Jon slowly pulled up and allowed the semi -hard cock to slip out of him and he grabbed for a couple of tissues to clean him up. He let himself fall forward into Claudio's arms, resting his head on the other man's chest. _

_ Claudio slipped the condom off of him, tied it, and threw it away before wrapping his arms around Jon's waist. _

_ "That was fun," He sighed. _

_ "That was amazing," Jon said melting into his companion's arms. After the roller coaster today had been mentally and emotionally, the distraction felt all the more welcome to him. "Happy Wrestlemania, Claudio. "_

_ "You, too, Jon."_

_ "You know, I think I may really like you," Jon sighed as he started to drift off. He didn't seem to notice how his companion tensed underneath him. He simply fell asleep._

Colby woke up early the next day, knowing they had to hit the road early that morning. He looked over and smiled at Joe who was holding him in his arms protectively and still snoring softly. Waking him would be a delicate process that had to be undertaken with the highest of sensitivity to the other man. He gently lifted his hand and flicked the other man on the nose semi hard and laughed when the older man spluttered sightly.

"Time to get up, babe," he grinned cheekily as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"You brat!" Joe growled as he stumbled out of bed and grabbed Colby from behind. They wrestled briefly before sharing a sweet kiss and getting dressed. Soon after, they were checking out of the hotel and heading for the next city.

_Jon woke up to his alarm, and reached out blindly to find nothing but cold sheets. He slowly got up and looked around the room. He realized that he was alone. There was a note on the bedside table. _

_ "Thanks for last night. We need to talk about what you said, though. I'll see you for Raw," he read out loud. We need to talk? That never sounded good. He sat down on the bed, and tried not to panic. "We need to talk,"_ _he whispered to himself. After a moment to think about it, he got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed. He didn't have time to ponder what the note meant right about then._

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. Let me know what you think so far, and I will update as soon as possible. Will the gap ever be repaired?


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the biggest night of the year was always an odd combination of high energy and the relaxed feeling that came with everything going well. The superstars and divas that were in the show were all coming down from their respective highs and getting ready to deal with the fallout of what had transpired less than 24 hours prior.

Colby found himself in a local gym getting in a workout. He felt amazing after the match against Kane and the New Age Outlaws. They may have been the older guys in the locker room, but damn could they ever move. He had to admit that they gave him a run for his money. He smiled to himself, but as he looked up, his face darkened.

Claudio was here already? For how long? He thought he had driven with Jon. The two had been together for a couple of weeks now, and it seemed that they were getting on pretty decently. He never would have thought it would have lasted as long as it did. But, Jon fawned over him every chance he got, and it looked like the affection was being returned equally. Maybe, he had even gotten Jon to wake up early for a change. Now, that would have been impressive. But, he would have been at the gym with his lover. This was getting curiouser and curiouser.

He looked down pretending to focus on the weights in front of him when the Swiss man looked up in his direction. After a minute the other man went to another part of the gym, and he relaxed. He sighed warily and moved on. If he was what made Jon happy, then he guessed that he had no choice but to accept it and move on. He finished his workout and went to the showers to rinse off.

The feeling of warm water felt wonderful on his muscles and he sighed as the tension slowly left his body. He wished Joe was there right then to rub his shoulders for him, but the other man had a media thing, leaving him by himself. Ending his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to grab his clothes. To his annoyance, it seemed he wasn't the only man there, as Claudio was on the phone, speaking what sounded like Italian and to the smaller man's chagrin, not wearing a towel.

_"Fucking Europeans," he thought bitterly. "Not everyone wants to see your junk. Put some pants on."_

The other man noticed the look of disapproval he was getting, and gave Colby a patronizing smile. Another minute passed, and he hung up the phone.

"Americans crack me up," he said good naturally. "You will have a near naked woman on a magazine cover, but you can't stand to see nudity where one expects it." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing you have never seen before. Or are you and your lover not having enough naked time?" He raised his eyebrow in mock seriousness.

"We're doing just fine, thanks," Colby said dismissively. He went to get dressed, and he felt eyes rake over his body.

"That's good to know," Claudio said lightly. "Although, if I was your lover, I would be here where other men can get a glimpse of you. You are a fine specimen, after all."

Colby tensed. Did he hear him properly? He blinked and said, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He felt a hand skim over his shoulder and rub it in a soothing motion. He looked up and saw that Claudio was giving him an admiring look over.

"Relax," he said with a low chuckle. "It was just a compliment. You are a beautiful man. I can see why Jon enjoyed you so much." He moved his hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. "Perhaps I can find out what else kept him coming back?" Before Colby could ask what he meant, he felt a pair of lips capture his in a brief kiss. He jerked back immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" Colby demanded, outraged. "You're with Jon, for fuck's sake! And you know I'm with Joe!"

"So?" Claudio said teasingly. His hand was still firmly on the back of Colby's neck. "That doesn't mean you and I can't enjoy some quality time." He leaned in and captured Colby's lips again, this time more intensely. He smiled against his lips when he heard Colby moan softly despite himself. He rolled his eyes when the other man managed to push him away and put some space between them. He shrugged and finally began to dress. "Well, you don't have to be a prude about it."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Colby shook his head. "After everything Jon went through, you are going to pull this shit on him? Tell me there aren't others!"

"You are lecturing me about being faithful?" Claudio joked. "All that time he was sleeping with the both of you, being pursued by your friend, and being used as a chess piece?"

"And look how it ended!" Colby seethed. He quickly dressed, almost too angry for words.

"You had the audacity to be jealous!" Claudio laughed. "Ah, Colby, don't you see what is in front of you? Don't you know what he really is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Men like him will never be capable of being with just one person," Claudio explained as if his companion was a child. "He is, how you say? Ah, loose with his body." Colby's eyes widened at the implication. "Well, look at all the people he has been with since he left you. Don't look at me like that!There is nothing wrong with a healthy appetite for certain things! But if he thinks that I am going to only have him to go to-"

"What we had was completely different, don't you dare compare the two things." Colby fumed. "He never slept with Phil, and we were idiots to think that it would have ever happened." He shook his head in disgust. "Is that why you are with him? Do you think being with him is a free pass to sleep with whomever you want? Do you really think he's out there sleeping with everyone under the sun? Then you are just as stupid as we were, and there is no way he is staying with you!"

"We shall see, won't we?" Claudio said. His smug smile unerringly similar to Jon's expression the night before. "Have a pleasant afternoon, sir. I know I have every intention to, one way or another. I'm sure our friend will be in the city soon." His cell phone began to ring, and he looked at the caller ID. "Ah, and here he is, now. Darling! I was wondering when you were going to call."

The rest of the conversation faded as the Swiss man walked out of the locker room leaving an outraged Colby in his wake. He couldn't believe what had just happened right in front of him. To hear what that smug bastard really thought about his friend and former lover made his stomach turn. He had to do something before Jon go too serious with him.

Joe walked into his hotel room, and he was steadily feeling worse and worse. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed what he had with Jon so much. Now that he and Colby were together, it made things easier, but they could both feel the gap in their hearts where Jon should have been. But there was no way he could tell him now that he had someone else, could he? He paced back and forth in his room, and thought about ways of getting Jon back. Showing up with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates? That wouldn't go over. Send him a card? He probably wouldn't read it. Call him on the phone? Jump from a plane? He groaned in frustration.

What he needed was a plan and some help from Colby. But first, he needed support from people he knew he could trust. And he knew exactly where he was going to go.

Jon waited in the restaurant for Claudio to come, wearing the t-shirt and pants he knew the older man liked. He was still a little annoyed that his love didn't at least let him know he was leaving. He knew that he wasn't the biggest morning person, but he still would have liked to have a kiss before he had to go off and do whatever he had to do, especially after what he said to him before he fell asleep. It had surprised him how attached he had become to the older man in a couple of short weeks, but he couldn't help himself. Claudio seemed to be everything he wanted in a lover: smart, funny, down-to-earth, spontaneous, and sexy as hell.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Claudio approaching him. He wore a white polo shirt and navy blue pants that molded themselves over his well muscled physique. He barely stopped himself from drooling as he took in the sight, and his previous bad feelings were starting to fade ever so slightly. No! He knew that they had to talk about something, and he was going to hear about what he had on his mind. He got up to greet his lover.

"Good afternoon, Jon," he greeted politely. He pulled the smaller man into a hearty embrace, sneaking a tender kiss to the side of his neck. Jon sighed pleasurably at the contact before breaking away and sitting down again.

"How are you doing?" he said casually as he looked at the menu.

"I'm feeling wonderful after last night," Claudio replied cheerfully. "The match was spectacular, and I can tell everybody I was there when the streak ended.

"I can't believe that's how it happened," Jon said wistfully. "I feel like a part of my childhood died when the streak died. As corny as this sounds, it was one of the few things I could rely on when I was younger and everything was falling apart around me."

Claudio's eyes softened with sympathy. He reached under the table and took Jon's hand in his. He let go when the waiter came and took their drink order. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ah, but where was I?" Claudio said, attempting to change the subject. "Right, I suppose you weren't happy with me disappearing this morning."

"I wasn't all that thrilled," Jon confirmed.

"I got a call at 4:30 in the morning reminding me that I had a radio interview, so I found myself throwing my things together at the last minute and jetting. You were able to get a ride?"

"Yes, I was able to get out alright. I just missed not waking up to you, baby." Jon admitted sheepishly. He still wasn't entirely used to throwing his feelings out there, but he was getting better at it over time.

"It's nice to know that you are that fond of me," Claudio smiled warmly. "I'll have to remember to wake you up next time. I can't stand to have my starling be upset with me."

"I could never be too upset with you, babe," Jon said quietly. Their drinks came and they ordered their food. He sipped his cappuccino, still getting to the taste.

"That's good to know," he said smiling when he saw the whipped cream cover Jon's nose. Jon jokingly huffed and wiped the creamy substance off his face like a child would.

Claudio's smile faltered for a split second. Was he wrong about Jon after all? The more he thought about it, he realized that he had not really flirted with any other people. And his eyes would only really light up when he walked into the room. When they made love, he was 100% in the moment, and enjoying every sensation he gave him. And now, he appeared to be dressing to please him and trying new things for him. His smile returned as quickly as it flickered away. No, that meant nothing. He was right about Jon, and Colby was just bitter and jealous.

Dwayne stared at his cousin in disbelief backstage. He had heard some crazy shit had gone down between him and his team mates, but this was ridiculous. He had warned the younger man about stupid shit like this, but here he was, describing the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," he said, shaking his head. "Seriously, you fucked with this guy's head 50 different ways, abuse him, accuse him of cheating, and then just assume you can win him back when he found someone better?"

"There has to be something I can do!" Joe pleaded desperately. "Colby acts like it doesn't bother him, but I know he misses Jon as much as I do."

"It seems to me that he's gotten over it, and he knows when he's been beaten," Dwayne said, smirking." As he said that Colby burst in the room.

"That European fucker is going down!"

Joe threw Dwayne a sideways glance.

"You were saying?"

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

A/N: I have not forgotten about the conversation the two love birds need to have eventually, it will happen soon So, what do our not-really-heroes have in mind? Will Jon ever forgive them? What's the European fucker's deal? Do I need Jesus? All this and more in later chapters. And as always, reviews are my crystal meth.


	3. Chapter 3

Renée sat in catering waiting for Jon to join her like he said he would. This was the third time he had pulled this shit, and the Canadian woman was getting was getting a little annoyed, quite frankly. Ever since he had hooked up with his European lover, he seemed to be blowing everyone off. And from what she had heard, said lover boy was into some pretty shady shit as of late. Things that she didn't think that Jon would approve of. There didn't seem to be any way to convince her friend that the guy was bad news, and he seemed happy. So she kept her mouth shut for the time being and hoped that the rumors were just that. Jon did deserve to have something nice after everything he had been through.

"Hey, Renée," Jon's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked up smiling at him.

"Hey, Jon," she said happily as she got up and pulled him into a hug. "What have you been up to these days. I feel like I hardly see you anymore."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jon said sincerely. "I guess I've been kind of wrapped up with work and Claudio." He smiled when he thought about his lover. He found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the other man, much to the anger of his team mates. He wished that they could all get along, but Colby seemed to just glare at him, and Joe didn't even look at him unless he had to.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," Renée said casually. "The rumors of us as a couple are actually starting to die down. I never thought I would ever see the end of it." She added in mock exasperation. Jon laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah, baby, you know, deep down, I will always love you," he said in a joking romantic voice. Their eyes locked, and they pretended to exchange passionate stares.

"Yes, but sadly, our love will never be," she whispered dramatically. "As I'm from Canada, and you hate moose."

"It's a sad twist of fate, my love, but know that you will always be in my-my heart," Jon's voice cracked, and he started laughing. Renée punched him on the shoulder, laughing and they started eating their food.

"Seriously, though, how are things going with you guys?" Renée asked. "I've heard there's a lot of tension between your boy and your boys."

"They'll get along eventually," Jon replied. "You know how Joe and Colby are. I hope they get there soon, though. This is strange enough as it is. I think I may have something stable here, and I would like everyone on the same page."

"It's got to be weird for them," Renée said thoughtfully. "You guys got pretty serious there for a while. If they hadn't blown it-"

"But they did." Jon threw in quickly. "And I'm with someone else. And they need to respect what I have. This is getting a little ridiculous. I liked what we had in the past, but they got with me for all the wrong reasons, and they used me." Jon shook his head bitterly. "Most guys wouldn't be able to put up with their exes at all after something like that. But we've been through too much where I can just walk away from them."

"And the fact that you've stuck around this long is great, but you should give them just a little more time before you lose too much patience."

"I guess you're right," Jon said.

Claudio walked by and saw the two friends talking. He smiled as he watched his younger lover talking to his best friend. Over time, he was learning about the younger man's troubled past, and he was proud of how far he had come over the years. Despite everything he remained upbeat and enjoyed life, despising those that allowed themselves to become bitter at life. He once again wondered if Jon really was the person he thought he was, or if Colby and Joe were really the only open relationship he ever had. He resolved to find out that night when they were alone.

With that thought, he turned and saw Joe glaring at him.

"We need to talk," he said angrily.

"I'm not sure what you would have to say to me," Claudio replied coldly.

"I think you know exactly what this is about," Joe insisted. "I don't appreciate you moving in on my boyfriend. What, did you think he wasn't going to say anything about it?"

"I assure you, I didn't mean to cause any hard feelings," Claudio said diplomatically. "Considering your past arrangement, I assumed he would have been open to trying something. Obviously I was wrong, and I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"How many others are there, Claudio?" Joe asked darkly. "I know for a fact that Jon wouldn't put up with this."

"I have a couple of friends and acquaintances," Claudio said shrugging. "We never agreed to being exclusive, and he has had more than one lover before we started. I'm not judging, but if he can have fun-"

"That's not what he's doing at all!" Joe snapped. He started pacing back and forth in the small corridor, glaring at him. "Are you capable of being just with Jon?"

"I don't see how our arrangement is any of your business," Claudio said coldly.

"Answer me, damn it!" Joe pressed.

"Yes," Claudio said with little hesitation. "I could treat him as my only lover and be faithful to him. After we agree to it."

"If I talked to him, would he say the same thing?"

"You haven't put him through enough?" Claudio was dumbfounded. Why would an ex lover that now claimed to be Jon's friend want to torment him like this? "You would interrogate him about his life choices after you yourself claimed him as yours along with your lover? Are you truly that hypocritical?" He shot Joe a look of pure loathing. "Stay away from my starling if that is the courtesy he will get from you! He is clearly better off without." Claudio huffed as he started to walk away.

"You can't tell us not to talk to him, asshole," Joe sneered. "Like it or not, we still all work together. They aren't going to break us up anytime soon. We're too hot as a team."

"In the ring, maybe. But out here, he is the third wheel that watches you all lovey and comes to me for love." He stopped and turned around with a smug smile. " And he does give it quite well." He laughed as the other man flushed with anger.

"This isn't over!" Joe snapped as he stomped into catering and saw Renée and Jon staring at him with concerned looks on their faces. He grabbed some food for him and Colby, and seeing Jon, he walked up to him angrily. "We need to talk."

Sometime later after the show, Claudio was in his and Jon's shared room, getting ready for bed. He heard the door open and the bathroom door open and close. Moments later he heard the shower running. After about ten minutes, the water shut off and few minutes later, Jon padded into the room wearing nothing but a towel. He smiled at Claudio wearily before wrapping his arms around his back. He buried his face in the crook of Claudio's shoulder and sighed.

"What do you feel about me, Claudio?" he asked gently. He looked up into his eyes. "I think I might really like you."

Claudio felt himself melt as he saw the nervousness in Jon's eyes mixed with tiredness from the road and the warmth of attraction. He stared for a moment.

"I think this could be something serious," he said slowly.

"It's just the two of us, right?" Jon pressed. He needed to hear it from his man's mouth. "No one else?"

"Yes," Claudio said, nodding. "For someone like you, I think I can manage that." He leaned in and captured Jon's lips in a sweet kiss. Jon kissed back and opened his mouth to allow Claudio's tongue to enter his mouth. He moaned and allowed the towel to fall to the floor. He felt himself being lifted gently and he was carried to the bed and placed on his back. Claudio made quick work of the lounge pants and briefs before covering Jon's body with his.

They kissed slowly and lazily as their hands caressed each other lazily for a few minutes. They could feel themselves getting hard, and they moaned as their erections rubbed together. Jon reached down and began to stroke Claudio's cock and then he slithered down the other man's body leaving kisses and gentle bites on the way down.

When he was face to face with Claudio's cock, he took as much of it in his mouth that he could, using his tongue to tease the underside of the head. He heard his lover groan in approval as he moved a little lower, the head of his lover's cock eventually hitting the back of his throat. He continued to suck and lick expertly until he felt Claudio pull him up and capture his lips in an urgent kiss.

"Fuck, you are a little minx," he growled, and he kissed Jon hard again before he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube. He quickly stretched Jon out, reveling in the cries that left his lover's mouth. Then he went to open the condom, but he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Do we really need that, babe?" Jon asked. "I would love to only feel you inside me tonight." There was a pause and Claudio hesitated for a moment.

"You don't have to," Jon said, although he sounded a little disappointed. Oh, what the hell? He was fine at his last checkup, and that was only a few months ago. He smiled and threw the condom over his shoulder. He applied the lubricant directly to his cock and slowly slid inside Jon. They both moaned when he was finally inside him. Jon's walls felt heavenly around his bare cock,and Jon's face was the picture of ecstasy.

"Move, baby, please." he rasped out. "I need to feel you move!"

Claudio pulled back and pushed in gently, slowly building a rhythm. The feeling of Jon without a barrier was unmatched, and he soon was pounding inside his body in a blinding pace. The bed shook with the force of their love-making, and Jon's cries of pleasure and thrusting that met his added to euphoria. He changed the angle of his thrusts until he found Jon's prostate and hit it over and over. Jon's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he began to stroke his own cock in time with Claudio's thrusts.

"You are so beautiful right now," Claudio breathed. "How could I want anyone else?"

Jon cried out in response, his toes curling as he came all over his hand and stomach. His walls clenching proved to be too much for Claudio who followed shortly after with a low growl. He stilled as he felt his juices empty into Jon's canal and he collapsed a moment later. He rested his head on Jon's chest as his breathing slowed down and he pulled out.

As he took the time to bask in the post orgasmic haze, a voice in his head told him that he should be honest and come clean. But the more he thought about it, he couldn't bring himself to compromise what could be with Jon if the younger man knew everything. No, he would simply stop seeing all the others. He would never find out about it, and his asshole exes will keep that information to themselves. He looked into Jon's eyes, and basked in the look of adoration he saw there. He wasn't going to lose Jon to anyone.

A/N: Soooo, we have some pretty serious commitment issues here. Will Claudio stick around? What did Joe say to Jon? Show me some love, and feed my addiction.


End file.
